Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The invention relates to a surgical instrument the fields of surgical instruments, and more particularly, to surgical instruments for cutting and removing tissue, bone and the like during surgery.
Technical Field
Such surgical instruments are known, for example, through the Janit company. With these surgical instruments, punches are concerned which are used to remove tissue, bone or the like in surgical operations. These devices have a main part and at least one part movable relative thereto, a so-called slider, and also a handle which has a stationary handle portion connected to the main part and an actuatable handle portion connected to the movable part. The movable part is closed and opened relative to the main part by opening and closing the handle portion, and the removal of tissue, bone or the like, for example, is made possible during the closing movement.
Such surgical instruments have to be cleaned and sterilized after each surgical operation, in order to prevent the transmission of infections or the like in further operations. However, these instruments have the disadvantage that the movable part is not releasable from the main part, so that bacteria can collect in the region of guides between the movable part and the main part.
Surgical instruments are also known in which the movable part can be completely released and removed from the main part for cleaning and sterilization. The main part and the movable part are then respectively provided with identification marks, so that an allocation of the movable part to the main part is possible after cleaning and sterilizing. This is required because the surgical instruments are finish ground in the assembled state in order to make possible a smooth transition between the main part and the moving part. This has the consequence that a time-consuming allocation of the moving parts to the main parts is required when many instruments are to be cleaned.
The invention therefore has as its object to provide a surgical instrument which can be dismantled for cleaning and sterilization, which does not require an allocation of the parts, and which is simple to manipulate.
This object is attained according to the invention by a surgical instrument comprising a main part, at least one part movable relative thereto, a handle arranged on the main part and having a stationary handle portion, an actuatable handle portion which actuates the movable part, and a locking device in which in a first position the movable part is arranged in an initial position and in a second position the movable part is changed over into a cleaning position and the movable part is in this position arranged captive with respect to the main part.
By the arrangement according to the invention of a locking device, and of the captive configuration of the movable part with respect to the main part, it can be made possible that the surgical instrument can be arranged mutually separated in a simple manner, at least as regards the main part and movable part, for cleaning and sterilization, the surgical instrument meanwhile remaining as a unit. An expensive allocation process after the cleaning and sterilization can thereby be avoided. Furthermore, a surgical instrument can be provided which fulfills hygienic requirements. Moreover, by the configuration of the locking device, a surgical instrument can be provided which corresponds in handling to the prior art instruments, so that no adaptation by the operator is required. Furthermore, a simple manipulation is made possible for the changing over of the movable part with respect to the main part in a cleaning position. Such surgical instruments can be usable for all fields of medicine. The constitution according to the invention can be provided for all surgical instruments in which a main part and a movable part are provided and which can be at least partially disassembled for cleaning.
According to an advantageous development of the invention, it is provided that the movable part and the actuatable handle portion are arranged pivotable to each other by means of an articulated connection. Thereby, the articulated connection already present for the actuation of the movable part can advantageously be used at the same time for the arrangement of the movable part in a cleaning position with respect to the main part. Alternatively, it can be provided that instead of the jointed, slide, or hinge type of articulated connection, further connecting mechanisms can be provided which arrange the movable part captive to the main part. It can then also be provided that the articulated connection between the actuatable handle portion and the movable part can be released and a further connection is provided for securing the movable part.
According to a further advantageous development of the invention, it is provided that the movable part is displaceable in the main part by means of a guide from an initial position into a working position, and that the movable part, when changed over into a cleaning position, comes free from the guide and is at least partially pivotable about a pivot axis of the articulated connection. This constructional design can give simple handling, which makes possible a quick and simple arrangement of the movable part with respect to the main part for cleaning and disinfection and also a subsequent fitting together for surgical use. The pivotable arrangement of the movable part has the further advantage that the articulated connection between the actuatable handle portion and the movable part is likewise easily accessible for cleaning.
According to a further advantageous configuration of the invention, it is provided that on changeover of the moved part from a cleaning position into a working position, the guide section of the movable part engages in a seating of the main part, and the guides automatically engage together on pressing the actuatable handle portion. A more secure and positive construction can thereby be attained in which pressing of the actuatable handle portion takes place to an extent that the locking device can be changed over automatically or manually into the locking position, so that following this the working stroke is released for the movable part.
According to a further advantageous configuration of the invention, it is provided that the guide in the main part has a first section which runs obliquely and which moves the movable part toward the main part and changes it over into a working position. An easy bringing together and complete juxtaposition of the guide surfaces between the main part and the movable part can thereby be attained.
According to a further advantageous development of the invention, it is provided that the locking device has a latch, which is provided on the handle. A simple one-hand operation for the unlocking of the locking device can thereby be provided. The latch can be provided both on the stationary handle portion and also on the actuatable handle portion. This arrangement can be freely selected in dependence on the embodiment.
According to a further advantageous development of the invention, it is provided that a pivotable latch is provided in the stationary handle portion and engages the actuatable handle portion near a hinge pin. A compact construction can thereby be attained, being advantageously referred to the prior art geometry and size of the surgical instruments.
According to a further advantageous development of the invention, it is provided that the pivotable latch has a stop determining its locking position. The working stroke of the movable part can thereby be limited, the stroke limitation of the movable part by the latch then mostly determining the initial position of the movable part for a working stroke.
According to a further advantageous development of the invention, it is provided that the latch is pivotable into an unlocking position and releases a further pivoting region of the actuatable handle portion, which is preferably limited by a stop provided on the main part. The movable part can thereby be moved relative to the main part such that the mutually engaging guide sections can be separated from each other, in order to pivot the movable part around the articulated connection and to at least partially lift it from the main part. The size of the pivoting region can advantageously be determined in dependence on the length of the mutually engaging guides, so that even a very short pivoting region would be sufficient to separate from each other the interengaging guides between the main part and the movable part.
According to a further advantageous development of the invention, it is provided that the latch engages on a section between a pivot axis of the actuatable handle and the articulated connection. A compact construction can thereby be provided, and the latch can be integrated nearly completely into the stationary handle. Furthermore, this locking device is not troublesome for the other manipulations.
According to a further advantageous development of the invention, it is provided that the latch has a locking section which engages at a complementarily constructed pivot section of the actuatable handle. A defined arrangement of the pivot section on the locking section can thereby be given. It can advantageously be thereby attained that, by the formation of a kind of undercut or of an abutment surface and an adjoining detent cam, on returning the actuatable handle portion to its initial position after each working stroke, the latch is pressed into a locking position. Should the latch have been released even only slightly from its locking position, it is automatically brought back again into this after each working stroke. A secure manipulation can thereby be ensured. The arrangement of the latch on the stationary handle has the further advantage that a transition region which nearly completely shuts off the locking mechanism is provided between the stationary handle and the main part, so that this locking device can at the same time be protected against mechanical damage from the exterior.
Further advantageous configurations and developments of the invention are described in detail in the further claims.